Nothing Is Forever
by Trisl
Summary: When a Greek Goddess falls from heaven and lands on Earth, she's given an opportunity to run a farm on a small island, Castanet. Between beautiful boys, hateful women and creepy mayors, what will happen? Shitty summary. Wizard/OC/Luke
1. The Fallen

**A/N: HELOOOOOOOO WORLD. Yeah, I died. Not gonna lie. But I LIVE NOW! School killed me. As did my mom. Yeaaah long story. BUT I'M BACK. This story isn't gonna be a failure like the others XD I did research for this one! RESEARCH. And, I think the idea behind it is amazing. But that's just me.**

**THIS ONE'S GONNA BE UDATED REGULARLY IF IT KILLS ME.**

**Now, a little background on this one. The main character, instead of Hakari/Molly, it's a Greek Goddess who falls to earth. For those of you who know your Greek myths, you get a cookie.**

**Aphaea is the goddess of agriculture and fertility, and she's the main character. But we're gonna not pay attention to the second part XD I will not be poppin' out babies in this thing. ….maybe.**

**So, let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, I'd be the HAPPIEST person alive. You have no idea.**

**ONWARD TO ZE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Earth wasn't anything like Persephone said it was.<p>

'Beautiful,' 'clean,' and 'bright' weren't exactly the word's I'd use to describe this place.

Not in the slightest.

There was something covering the dirt- a hard, grey substance that felt weird under my feet. It was coarse and rugged, and didn't let any of the grass or flowers grow towards the sky.

In fact, there weren't any flowers at all.

The air was filled with polluted smells and smoke, humans walking around on the hard ground at fast paces, avoiding eye contact. I stood, confused, in a pure white silken dress, bare feet, black hair falling down my back. Every time I'd ask where I was, the people just kept right on walking.

Quite rude, if I do say.

"Oh, sir! Could you please tell me where I am?"

"Shove off!" The older-looking man growled, continuing his hard stride down the road. Blinking, I backed away from where all the people where, onto more hard ground that sat snuggled in the center of all the tall buildings that blocked the sky.

Sighing, I looked around. There were so many people, none of which would answer a simple question. It wasn't like it was a hard question! A simple, "Oh, a place." Would even suffice. …Well, no, not really. That doesn't really… fix the problem.

I should have planned this better.

Jumping- no. _Falling_ from Heaven wasn't my best idea in the first place. But I could have at least calculated where I would land. Though, it's partly Persephone's fault. She said that Earth was easy to figure out where you were, and where you were going.

Liar.

Huffing gently, I looked around the road, rubbing my eyes gently. The smoke made me cough and caused my eyes to water. Stupid smoke.

Stupid Earth.

"Hey! Watch out!" Turning, I was met with bright, white lights and a horribly loud sound ringing out around me. Eye widening, A large, metal-looking machine came bounding towards me, a hand wrapping around my arm and pulling me back towards the people just in time. Gasping gently, I followed the hand to a face, a young face. He was tall, perhaps a head taller then I, with short blond hair that reached his shoulders, framing his face gently. There was one piece of hair that stood up above the rest, straight in the air. He wore a blue vest of sorts, looking like Rhapso* sewed it herself. Smoldering blue eyes met my own green, a glare on his face,

"Are you stupid?" Letting me go, he back up a little, looking me over and scowling, "You could have died, idiot."

"I-I am sorry!" Bowing slightly, I looked him in the eye, "I-I was… trying to get away from the people. There are so many!" Sighing lightly, I played with my thumbs, "Thank you, for saving me. It would not have been pleasant if that metal-thing had hit me."

"…You mean the _car_?" Blinking, I looked at him,

"What is a car?" He stared incredulously, lips set in a firm line and eyebrows bunched together.

"The metal-thing."

"Oh! It has a name?" Swaying gently, I placed a finger to my lips, "Car~!" He sighed, turning and walking back into the sea of people. Panicking, I grabbed for his arm, "W-Wait! Please." He turned, glaring slightly,

"What is it? I have somewhere to be." Shifting, I stared at him with such an intensity, he squirmed, a blush forming across his cheeks. Sighing gently, I looked to the ground,

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

"Castanet City. You're on the mainland." Furrowing my brow, I blinked,

"What is a mainland?"

"Not an island?"

"Oh! There is an island as well?" He nodded skeptically,

"Yes… there is." Swooning gently, I smiled and waved, walking back across the gap in-between the rows of buildings, turning to wave at him and smile,

"Oh, thank you! Goodbye, sir!" He turned as well, walking in the sea of people. I skipped, smiling towards the other side, making sure there weren't anymore 'cars'.

Those things looked awfully dangerous.

Once across, I excused myself through the people, almost falling once through. Looking up, I was met with the beautiful sight of the ocean. A few large 'cars' cat on the water, though they were bigger and float without trouble. I believe Odysseus had one once. A 'boat,' they called it.

They were larger then I could have ever imagined.

Skipping towards them, the rough ground turned to wood, put together so they extended over the ocean's waters.

"Oi, lass. Where do ya think yer goin'?" Blinking, I turned to see an elderly man, with white hair and a sailor hat on, a wooden pipe-like thing hanging from his lips. I smiled,

"Good evening, sir. I was hoping to ride aboard your 'boat.'"

"Do ye have a ticket?" Looking around, I tilted my head,

"What is a ticket?" He sighed, digging into his jacket for a moment, pulling out a light blue and red rectangle,

"Dis is a ticket." I smiled gently, twirling my hands around in my dress,

"I'm sorry to say that, no, I do not have a ticket. Why exactly do I need one?"

"Tickets let ye ride de boat. No ticket, no ride."

"And, where does this boat go?"

"To de island."

"I need to have a ticket, to get on the boat, to get to the island?" He nodded briskly, crossing his arms and quirking a brow. Blinking, I bit my lip,

"But I do not have a ticket. And I would positively love to go to the island." The man looked at me funny,

"No ticket, no ride. Sorry, lass."

"Well, how would one get a ticket?"

"Money." He pointed to a small building not to far away, "There." Looking back at him, I blinked,

"Money? I do not believe I have any."

"They yer out o' luck." I sighed, looking around and peering at people. I whispered to myself,

"I bet it is beautiful there."

Walking away from the wooden ground, I sighed heavily and looked around as people continued to swarm the rough rocks. I sat, leaning against a metal rail of some sorts, biting my lip once again.

Island were always beautiful. Odysseus had told us before! He said they were filled with wonderful greens and flowers, plants and animals of all kinds! And the people were so… different!

Then again, his truth could have been severed as well. Seeing as Persephone's truth wasn't holding up.

_**SLAM**_!

"Ouch!" Falling over, my arm and hand hit the rocks with a thud, holding up the rest of me from falling, too. Standing upright, I looked at the person who had knocked into me. Blond hair and those blue eyes met mine, a growl escaping his lips,

"You again!" Smiling, I clapped my hands, holding one out to him,

"You!" He stood on his own, my hand falling back to my side. A pile of small books lay on the ground as he bent over to pick them up, cradling them in his arms, "Such a nascence. Twice in one day you've caused trouble."

"I-I am sorry, sir. I was just sitting for a moment." He growled, standing upright now,

"Well, you better watch where you sit. Getting in the way of people, and cars, never ends well. Now, if you'll excuse me.." e walked off towards the wooden road, going to the small building where the old man said the tickets were. The boy walked up, spoke to the woman behind the glass, handed something- coins?- over, and walked away with a tiny blue and red ticket.

"You have a ticket!" Trotting over to him, I smiled. He sighed,

"Yes, of course I do. I'm going back to the island. I live there." I nodded gently, biting my lip,

"Um… may I ask a request of you?" He looked me in the eyes, his anger faltering slightly as he did. He blinked, trying to keep his angered composure,

"W-what is it? I don't have much time." Smiling, I looked towards the boat, then back at him,

"Could I possible come with you to your island?" Eyes wide, he stuttered and repositioned the books in his hand,

"W- with me? You n-need to have a ticket. And it's not my island.. Yet." Blinking at his ramble, I chewed on the inside of my mouth,

"Well… I do not have money with me. You see, I am not exactly.. From around here." He steadied the books in his arms, quirking a brow,

"No money?" He sighed, looking at me then towards the small building, "I suppose… I could lend you some.." Looking back to me, he pointed with his free hand, "But, I must ask you something in return. If I let you come to the island, would you take over a farm? Father's been trying to sell this place for years. I'm sure if I explain the situation, you could work there and build it up from where it stand." Tilting my head, I tapped my chin,

"Farming… is planting crops and trees and flowers, yes?" He nodded, blowing a strand of hair from his face. Chuckling, I nodded as well, "I would love to run a farm. I know I would be good at it as well." He smiled,

"Okay then. Wait here." He walked away, going towards the small place again, coming back moments later with another blue and red ticket. He handed it to me, causing a wide grin to spread across my face. "Now, the voyage is long, so if you get sea sick I'm throwing you overboard." nodding, we walked towards the old man again, a giggle escaping my lips as I handed him the ticket,

"Look! I have a ticket! I can go to the island, yes?" Laughing, he nodded and ushered me and the boy onto the boat, a soft smile on his face.

Once on, we were directed to a room of some sorts with food and drink and lots of red, comfy chairs. The boy sat on one, placing his books beside him, and leant his head against the wall, closing his eyes. I sat beside him, smoothing the wrinkles on my dress,

"Thank you very much, sir. For taking me with you." He chuckled softly,

"Don't worry about it. Just don't forget your half of the bargain. Father will tell you all about it when we get there. He's the mayor of Castanet Island, you know." I smiled, looking around the room. A comfortable silence enveloped us, the small chatter of others the only thing breaking the veil. Turning my head to look at his half-sleeping form, I giggled gently and lay back against the wall as well, closing my eyes.

"Name's Gill, by the way." Opening my eyes, I turned to look at him, completely as he was. I smiled gently, folding my hands in my lap,

"Aphaea. But I am known as Alpha." He chuckled, nodding once, then remaining still as a loud noise sounded and the old man's voice came from a small box on the wall,

"We're leavin' da harbor now. Please stay safe, and enjoy yer trip."

The boat rocked as we departed, the buildings in the window growing smaller and smaller as time passed, Gil snoring gently beside me.

Never before have I been so excited.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rhapso: She's a goddess who's name resembles something for sewing. So I just kind of related the two and…. Yeah.<strong>

**Anyways,**

**HURRAY FOR SHIT ENDINGS AND EVEN SHITTIER FIRST CHAPTERSSSS! WOOOOOOOO.**

**No, but, like.. I tried. I guess. No, I did try… but it still kind of sucks. w**

**First chapter of Nothing Is Forever! See this little review button down here? Make Gill smile and click it, and scribble a cute little review for lil' 'ole me. OwO**

**…please?**

**Next update soon! I promise~**

THANK YOU FOR READING.


	2. The Farm

**A/N/: Chapter two! Sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit.. un-inspired lately. And this is pretty filler, just saying. DX /is shot.**

**Anyways, without further adue, ON TO THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of the mythological deities mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Come on, now, get up. We're here." Opening my eyes slowly, I blinked and sat up, rubbing them,<p>

"H-Huh?" Gil stood before me, running a hand through his near-perfect hair, every strand falling back into place. He sighed gently, looking down at me,

"We're here, come on." Standing, I wobbled slightly and walked after him through various doors until we reached the top of the boat, overlooking the large, gray sky.

"This... is your island?" He sighed, and I swore I could see the faintest of smiles grace his lips,

"Yes. This is my island."

It was more beautiful than I could have imagined.

From where we stood, on more wood patched together, (A dock, I believe it was called.), there were hills. So many beautiful hills with closed-in buildings of pastel colours- different hues of greens and pinks and violets. Behind the hills and houses was a large, black mountain which, from this angle, looked like it had more houses protruding from the sides. Turning to the left, I was met with nothing but beach and sand, for miles upon miles. Behind and around the mountain, I was sure, was luscious green forests. Even from here, beyond the salt of the sea, I could smell beautiful evergreens and tall oaks.

I gasped quietly. Gil smirked.

"It… I…" I couldn't form words. From what I had seen back in what Gil called 'the city,' this was.. stunning. Amazing.

Breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I simply nodded. He shook his head and began to walk off the dock and around a bend, pausing to look back at me, "Coming?"

"I… am coming with you?" I walked towards him, careful not to fall into the water, bare feet making small padding noises. He nodded,

"Well... You agreed to work on the farm, yes?"

"Well, yes, but.. how does that happen?" He watched me walk, silent for a second before coughing once and blushing,

"Ah.. we go see my father and he'll explain everything to you." Nodding, we began to walk once more towards the houses, the white walkway turning into a small bridge, then back to solid land. I blinked, observing the structures of the houses, the signs, and completely forgot to listen to what Gil was saying.

"Did you get all that?"

"Hm?" I turned to him, a smile on my face. He sighed, obviously annoyed,

"I _said, _that my father would tell you everything you need to know about the farm." Nodding, I continued to look at the scenery around us. Another sigh escaped from his lips, but it sounded more like a tired sigh rather than agitated. I turned to him, tilting my head,

"Is everything alright, Gil?" He blinked, looking at me and raising his eyebrows,

"Uh… yeah, I guess." He faced forward again, "Just a long day is all."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"S'nothing to bother with, really," He ran his hand through his hair again, "I just need to rest is all."

"Why not sleep, then? You need sleep, do you not?" He nodded, shifting the books in his arms as we walked a little slower, as if he was delaying what lie beyond the door of the blue house we approached,

"I need sleep, yes. I need a lot of sleep. But, with all the paperwork my father refuses to do, I barely have time to breathe anymore." I nodded, unsure of what to say. Humans were such odd creatures- if there was something getting in the way of your health, why not eliminate it?

Hm. Maybe things weren't so simple here on Earth.

We walked silently, both of us unsure what to say. After we crossed the bridge, there was another stone-laden street that lead to a blue house, next to a sign with strange letters on it. Above the sign seemed to be a castle-like structure, but it was in a large, cylinder shape. I blinked up at it as Gil produced a small metal object, a key, from his pocket, and placed it into a small hole in the door.

He took a deep breath and turned the handle.

"Gil! Oh, Gil, you're home!" From inside the house a man's voice bounced off the walls and radiated out into the evening air.

That wasn't the only thing that bounced.

The body that the voice belong to was... Plump, to say the least. He was very short, and only came to my chest. He wore a soft blue suit that clung to his body as If it would burst at any moment. His hair, receding and grey, defied gravity by standing straight up and wound into a tight curl near the center of his head, then fell back behind his ears and swirled into two identical curls near his shoulders. Two strands of hair curled around his chubby cheeks.

I blinked at him. His blue eyes shifted from Gil to me, causing a bright smile to flit across his face,

"You brought someone back with you? Gil, you sly dog."

The boy sighed,

"Nice to see you, too, Father."

I blinked again, smiling and bowing to the man,

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. From what Gil tells me, you are the mayor of this village, yes?" He nodded sharply, happiness radiating off of him,

"Gil spoke to you about me? OH I KNEW YOU LOVED ME! Come here, my boy, give your father a hug."

Gil sighed in frustration. I hid a giggle.

"Father, this is Alpha. She's from the city. She is interested in the farm." I looked towards the taller of the two,

"Oh, I am not from the city." Turning back to his father I smiled brightly, "But I would love to take over this farm I have heard so much about."

The mayor chuckled,

"Well, I could show it to you if you'd like. WAIT! NO! Gil could show you~! Give you two a chance to... Bond." He wiggled his eyebrows and Gil blushed a deep shade of crimson. Laughing, I nodded,

"That sounds divine."

"Then it's settled!" The man turned to grab something then stopped, turned, and held out his hand, "Name's Hamilton, by the way. But Mayor works too." I shook his hand and nodded as he bounded of across the room to grab something off of a desk. Gil turned to me and ran a hand through his hair once more,

"Well.. Once he gets the papers, I'll show you to the farm."

I smiled. He blushed again.

"Gil, flirting with the new town residents is never nice~!"

"_Father_!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Well... Home sweet home."<p>

I bit my lip silently, staring wide-eyed at what lie ahead.

A river ran across the west end of the plantation, leading into a small lake with a pier. Behind the lake was a pathway that wound up the side of a ridge, leading off onto what looked like a gorge. I could hear the rapids from here.

On the north side of the land was a hill; nothing special about it. A couple of trees were scattered off in front of it, with rocks and what seemed to be mushrooms between it and the house.

The house.

Oh, the house.

Not to say I haven't lived in worse- a large tree branch and some roots. But the house looked as if it's seen Hades face and lived. The entire front of it was caked with mud, and had a large hole covered by a screen next to the door. The roof looked like it was holding onto the frame for dear life, large pieces of the woodwork missing from the rest.

I blinked repeatedly. Gil shoved his hands into his pockets,

"I know it's not... Much. But with a little hard work, I'm sure you could fix the place up a bit."

I walked foreword across the dirt path that ran through the acre and stared at the establishment silently. I knew I could fix it up.

But I wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"Well... I'll ah, leave you to.. Ah.." Gil shifted nervously behind me, causing me to giggle. I turned and bowed to him,

"Thank you very much, for showing me around." He nodded briskly, another blush forming across his cheeks. I waved at him before turning once more and taking a few tentative steps towards the house, as if even breathing on it would cause the structure to crumble to the ground.

Looking as it did, I wouldn't be surprised.

Huffing, and making sure Gil had left, I walked to the side of the building and placed my hand against the hard, wooden surface and focused.

_**Vines**_.

The sound came before the foliage did- the melody of crunching and twisting weeds. I watched, smiling, as the green crawled over the structure of the house, painting it a crumpled shade of green. Leaves of all shapes and sizes grew across the wood unroll it reached the other side, bathing the house in vines.

I stepped back and smiled.

Oh yes. Running a farm would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN/: MORE SHIT ENDING IS SHIT. AND SHITTY CHAPTER. WHICH IS PRETTY FILLER, AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT. Once I get things in motion, I swear it'll get better ;w;**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and I apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes. See this little button down here? PLEASE HIT IT AND REVIEW ;W; MAKE GIL SMILE.**


	3. The Life

**A/N: I LIVE. Sorry I've been awful with these updates, but I haven't much inspiration these days, and I'm trying to figure out ways of fixing this. Oh! I realized something. The first two chapters, I had been spelling Gill with only one L. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this has caused, if any, and will from this point on spell it how it's meant to be spelled. Anyways, here's another update of Nothing Is Forever, and I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any deities mentioned.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and a small pecking sound on the wall of the house.<p>

I sat up in the bed, a small pain shuttering through my spine. I groaned lightly, stretching, and hearing a _pop! _sound. The bed wasn't anything more than blankets and straw, which made it reasonably hard to sleep on. Not that I needed much sleep as is, but seeing the condition it left me in, I'd be resting on the floor from now on.

The floor was probably more comfortable.

Rubbing my head, I stood and looked around the room. Mayor Hamilton had said the previous owner, some woman named Hikari, had left all her belongings here before she left, and I was free to use them as I pleased. Belongings, meaning, a bed, a table and four chairs, a small kitchen with a pot and blender sitting on top of it with an icebox beside that, a dresser, some sort of red and tan box with a hammer on top of it, and a calendar hanging on the wall. On the calendar were dates; festivals and people's birthdays, including her own. I didn't recognize any of the names, except for Gill's, that was marked as Winter 2nd.

Walking over to the dresser, I looked in the small mirror attached to the top of it. My black hair was in tangles, and my dress looked like it'd been to Hell and back. There were small bags creased under my eyes, causing a sign to escape my mouth. I was a mess.

I opened the drawer and reached into it, and pulled out a comb, blue in colour. I placed it to my hair and raked it through the knots, smiling as it pulled them free with little trouble. Once my hair was nice and straight, I placed the comb on top of the vanity, and rummaged through it until a bright blue blouse-looking shirt caught my eye. It was soft, and underneath of it were a neatly folded pair of shorts that looked skin-tight and knee length and a skirt that couldn't have gone longer than my thigh.

Sighing, I pulled my dress over my head and folded it, placing it on the edge of the bed. The shorts went on first, then the skirt, followed by the shirt. They fit nicely, but I felt so… contained. Though, I suppose that would have to be ignored until things started to move around here.

Still barefoot, I turned and walked out the door, breathing in the fresh, spring air. The land around the house was covered in grass, with a large plot of soil for crops, trees littering the side. I stepped towards it, gently kneeling and placing my hand across the top of the dirt, feeling the parched dryness on contact. I cringed. This would be harder than I thought.

Standing, I brushed my hands off on the skirt and sighed, looking around. In all honesty, the farm was pitiful. But, the only thing I could do was try to grow some things, and sell them, to spruce the place up.

Walking out towards the road, I turned and looked at the fork in the road, then at the little sign next to it. To the left would be town, and to the right would be Flute Fields.

Flute Fields. I hadn't been there yet, and it sounded promising to hold a farm of some sorts. Smiling, I took off walking down the left path, a large hill framing the west, the ocean framing the east, separated by a few feet of grass.

Once the road turned and twisted, the sound of running water caught my attention, as well as a large bridge in the distance. I started to jog, reaching the bridge in no sooner than two minutes, crossing it halfway and looking over the side, blinking.

The river ran through a giant gorge, one side blending up to what looked to be a small mountain, the other side branching off to a forest. It was beautiful.

_I wonder if Poseidon could hear me if I called to him?_

I giggled lightly, leaning over further and staring down into the foaming, green-tinted water and seeing a small school of fish swim by, opening my mouth to speak.

"Hey! Be careful!" _That wasn't my voice._ Leaning back and standing upright, I blinked, as a strawberry blond-headed boy ran towards me. He stopped just short of a foot, and stared at me, panting slightly, "The hell were you thinking? You could have fallen in!" His voice was low and angry as he panted, large purple orbs staring into my green. I bit my lip nervously,

"I was not going to fall in. I am sorry for scaring you like that." He stood upright, a few inches taller than I, and swept his hand through his feather-like hair that seemed to stick up every which way,

"I wasn't scared; I just didn't want to watch some stranger fall off a damned bridge." He eyed me, pausing when he looked at my feet, "Who are you, anyways? I've never seen you around here."

"My name is Alphaea. I am new to this village." I looked back over the gorge, smiling, "It's beautiful here." He became silent for a few minutes, before I turned and directed my smile at him, "May I know your name?" He blinked for a minute, narrowing his eyes,

"Chase. I'm the local chef." I giggled lightly, holding out my hand,

"A pleasure to meet you, Chef Chase." He scoffed, looking at my hand before turning and continuing across the bridge,

"Yeah, whatever." As he walked, I tilted my head, curious. Had I offended him somehow?

I shrugged, continuing across the bridge in the opposing direction, passing what looked to be a large wheel turning the water in the river. Once on land again, there was another fork in the road, each leading to large farm-looking areas. The one on the left had two houses, a small one and a larger one, and had a funny smell emanating off of it. The right smelled sweet, like flowers. I chose that path instead, taking in the scenery.

Once at the house at the end of the road, I blinked and took a few tentative steps towards the door, hoping to the Gods that it was a store.

I walked inside, being met with two very angry pairs of eyes.

"Who the—I'm sorry, we're closed." The woman glared at me from behind the counter, her hands gripping the edge as a man, looking to be maybe fifty, not much older than she, glared from the other side. I smiled sheepishly,

"I-I am terribly sorry to intrude. But, may I please ask you one question?"

"Make it fast, girly. We're in the middle of something." The man stormed off into what looked like a foyer, taking a seat at the table there and drinking something from a cup. The woman sighed exasperatedly,

"What is it you need to know?" I took a few steps forward, the hard wood of the floor feeling cold against my feet,

"Uhm… May I know what it is you sell here?"

"Seeds." The man's harsh voice floated in from the other room, followed by a snort, "Not that it matters. You can't grow anything on this damned island anyways." The woman glared in his general direction,

"Don't blame the soil for your bad farming skills." She rolled her eyes and raised a brow at me, "This is Marimba Farm. My name's Ruth, but as my _rude_ husband said when you walked in, we're closed for the time being." I nodded, bowing,

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Alphaea. I am the owner of the farm around the mountain." She blinked, slightly stunned,

"Hikari's old place? Hamilton finally sold that old thing?" She paused, "Ah, it's a beautiful farm. Shame she left it." An air of nostalgia blanketed the silence before I folded my hands behind my back and smiled at the woman,

"Um... Do you know when you shall be open once more?" She leaned one elbow on the counter, her short brunette hair falling around her face,

"Maybe next week. The soil's poor here, and we haven't been able to grow much. But... If you want, I could give you a couple of turnip seeds, since you're new and all."

"Oh, are you sure?" She nodded, turning and rummaging on a shelf behind her for a few minutes,

"Might as well. They're just wasting away here. Maybe you'll have more luck than us." She grabbed two bags off the second to the top shelf and turned, handing them to me,

"Here. This should allow you at least two rows of seeds*." I took the bags in my arms, smiling brightly at her,

"Thank you so much, Miss Ruth. I am sure they will grow into beautiful plants." She snorted lightly, propping her head up on her arm once more and leaning on the counter,

"Sure, kid. Just keep telling yourself that." Her husband growled from the other room, a slur in his voice,

"Ey, I got a proposition for ya. If you _do_ happen to grow somethin' out of those stupid seeds, we'll give you another round. Alright?" I nodded,

"Sounds like a deal." Ruth rolled her eyes,

"Craig, you're givin' this poor child hope that ain't gonna be worth a damn." I smiled at her once more before backing out of the house,

"I'm sure I can grow these. Trust me." I bowed once, turning, then exited, making my way back towards the farm, the bags of turnips in my hands. The energy radiating off the seeds were weak, and the soil back at the farm was very, very poor, but with a little watering, I was sure I could help the crops grow in a little under three days.

Once I crossed the bridge again, I broke into a small jog to hurry back home. By the position of the sun, I could tell it was about ten in the morning, and from the humidity, it was bound to rain tonight. Perfect for planting seeds.

Once finally on the farm, I ran over to the plot of soil and fell to my knees, giddy with excitement. I dug my hands into the dirt, pulling up five little holes about a foot away from where the grass began, and opened up one bag of the seeds, sticking three seeds into each hole.* Once all settled, I pushed the dirt back over them, opened up the other bag, and began to work the same pattern into the earth a foot or so away from the first line.

"What on earth happened to your house?" I blinked, looking up at the familiar voice to see a pair of wide, almost horror-stricken blue eyes staring behind me. I stood up, forgetting about the seeds and brushed the dirt off my hands onto my skirt,

"What ever do you mean, Gill?" He blinked once, his hand flitting to his cheek. After a moment or two, he looked to me,

"Were… Were those vines there yesterday?" I looked to the house, smiling, then turned back to him and nodded,

"Yes. Yes they were." He shook his head, composing himself and running a hand through his hair, dodging the cowlick,

"I must be going daft… Anyways, I've been sent here on my father's _wishes,_" He emphasized the word, a sigh barely escaping his lips along with it, "To discuss the farm with you." I bit my lip, twiddling my thumbs together,

"Would you care to come inside? There are some dried tea leaves in the icebox, and I could prepare a cup for you if you wish. Though, I am not sure where the cups are yet, exactly…" He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head,

"No, thank you. It won't take too long, just a few simple things." He looked to the plot of soil before raising a brow, "I see you've found supplement for seeds already. Did you travel to Marimba Farm?" I nodded,

"Yes, the nice woman named Ruth allowed me two bags of turnips to grow. But her husband, I believe his name was Craig, said that the soil was too poor to even attempt…" I smiled at the dirt, nodding my head in determination, "But I know I can grow them." Gill shifted the book and clipboard he was holding to his other arm,

"That's… a pretty bold thing to say. No one's been able to grow anything on this land for years, not even the previous owner. Though, she had better luck than any of them. The whole reason she left was because the soil was too poor. Though…" He thought for a moment, the smallest of smiles crossing his face, "The land did seem a bit… livelier when she was here." He shook his head, clearing his throat and pulling out the clipboard and a pen from his pocket, "Anyways, on to business. Father has recommended you name your farm. It's some kind of a pride thing for him, _'The farm? Ohh, you mean Alpha's! Oh, yes, it's doing wonderfully!'_" He rolled his eyes at his impression, "Anyways, what would you have in mind for a name?" I blinked, chewing my lip gently and giggling,

"Well, I have not given it much thought…" I looked around the land for a minute, taking in the beautiful scenery and tranquility of the place. It was so... serene, quiet. It was beauty in all sense of the word.

"It does not matter what I name it, correct?" Gill nodded, tapping the pen against the edge of the book,

"No, you can name it whatever you want. Though, be careful, once it has a name, you can't change it." I nodded, looking around again. The lake, the mountain, the faint sound of flowing water in the distance; it all sounded like nature's lullaby.

"_Harmonia_." I smiled brightly, the name rolling off my tongue like a song, "It shall be named Harmonia Farm."

"Harmonia…." He paused, thinking for a moment before writing it down, "Isn't that the Latin word for 'harmony'?" I nodded, smiling,

"Yes. It seemed the most fitting." He shrugged, tucking the clipboard back under his arm,

"It's not my place to say if it does or doesn't seem fit." He ran a hand through his hand again, "Now, the next order of business concerns the villagers. This isn't really… mandatory, but it doesn't hurt. It would be in your best interest to meet all the people who live here on Castanet. You know…" He rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed by the concept, "Make friends." I nodded,

"That would be quite fun. To live here, and have many friends." I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "Thank you, Gill. For stopping by." He nodded, adverting his eyes,

"You're welcome. Now, I apologize for it being so sudden, but I must be getting back to the Town Hall, to do the paperwork my father _refuses _to touch." He sighed, giving the smallest of grimaces, "Pleased to see you again, Alpha." I nodded, bowing,

"And you, Gill." As he turned to walk away, I leant down and continued to work on the row of seeds, tucking them gently into the dirt as if they were children, into bed. Once both rows were neat and secure, I looked around and eyed the large well full of water, then back to the soil. It would help them grow faster if I watered them…

Pulling my hair over my shoulders and out of the way, I cupped my hands into the ice-cold water and moved towards the seeds, letting the handful crash against the first little mound, the soil drinking it right up. I repeated this twenty more times, two handfuls for each place where the seedlings rested. I looked across the field and folded my hands together, closing my eyes, and allowed the energy to seep from my skin to the soil, giving it enough aura to cradle the seeds safely, to allow for good rooting. Once finished, I smiled, and picked up the turnip bags, tying them with the cord that rested around them. I walked towards the house, the sun at its highest point. _Must be noon._

Once inside, I walked towards the box with the red lid and opened it, peering inside quizzically. I had looked in it the day before, and it was filled with a few tools; a sickle, a hammer, a fishing rod. There were a few tools I didn't recognize, so I didn't pay them much mind. I placed the turnip bags safely on the top of the tools and shut the box, smiling happily.

The job was done for the day.

I flopped onto the bed, then winced as the hard wood beneath the straw jabbed my skin. Rolling over, I hit the floor with a resonating thud, and then lay my head on my arms. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was better than the bed.

I closed my eyes and smiled gently; feeling my mind cloud over, sleep edging at my mind. A nap felt good about now.

One only knew what the next day would hold for me.

* * *

><p><strong>*This has to do with how I, personally, play the game. See, me and my slight OCDness have this little rule, that no matter how many seeds I plant, they have to be in equal rows, all an odd number. I place them in rows of five vertically, then rows of usually seven or eight horizontally, depending if I keep the Cherry trees. But, this is just going with the game, so pay it no mind.<strong>

***Now, THIS has to do with the classic Harvest Moon move of allowing one bag of seeds per tilled spot. I tried to make this as realistic as possible, seeing how in reality, there's usually hundreds of seeds in a bag, but I limited it to about twenty per. So, she's only using a little of the seeds. And, like I said above, it's five tilled spots vertically, two horizontally. For now.**

**A/A/N: Aaaand there we have it! Chapter three~ Now, I apologize for how… filler it seems, and the crappy amount of things happening, but all will happen in good time. Next chapter will be out soon, hopefully, I'm working to update at least once a month. I gave a ton more words than usual as penance for my mini-hiatus. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. The Truth

**A/N: I hate this chapter. It's almost completely filler except for the last few paragraphs, which get SOME KIND of plot going on. It's so bad XD**

**Warning: Awful, shitty chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Harvest Moon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I arose before the sun came up.<p>

I cleaned up around the house, changed into a new set of clothes, and went to work on the turnips. The ground was wet with slight traces of dew, and there were small little groups of life bursting from the ground. I knelt beside the plot of land, smiling brightly, and fingered a leaf on one of the plants. The energy radiating from it was weak, but lively enough to grow a tad more. I closed my eyes silently, breathing in and out, allowing my energy to flow to the flower. Slowly but surely, I felt the greenery grow and stretch beneath my hand, causing my fingers to move the flower upwards, to extend it. When I opened my eyes, there was a nice sized flower of leaves staring back at me. I smiled.

There was never a better way to start a day than this.

Once finishing the other flowering turnips in the same fashion, I stood and brushed my hands on my pants. It was about eight, and the sun was shining overhead. Sighing lightly, I went back into the house to look at the calendar. Spring third.

Turning, I walked out the door and sucked in the morning air. It was a calm day, with more hints of rain. Walking out to the fork in the road, I stopped, looking to the right and felt a small little pulling sensation in the back of my head when I read the sign that pointed down the path. Harmonica Town.

It was odd, but there was a small ounce of fear that crept into my stomach when I read the name. There was a very, _very_ low chance of danger in this town—not that it was a big problem if there was, but it was more of … a knowing fear. A fear that screamed: _'Something terrible will happen here.'_

Throwing caution to the wind, I smiled and headed towards the town. The mountain bend lead to a large bridge that overlooked the ocean on one side, and a tunnel on the other. Blinking, I focused intently on the end of the tunnel. There was a small little cul-de-sac of water, and if I squinted just right, it almost looked like there was a little green person sitting just under the waves.

Continuing along the bridge, I furrowed my brow. Why would a person be sitting under the water? At the end of a cave, no less…

"Oh! Alpha!" Looking up, Hamilton waved at me with such vigor, I could have sworn his suit cried out in pain from the amount of weight jiggling against it. I smiled, waving back,

"Good morning, Mayor!" He ran over, smiling, and pulled me into a small hug. Squeaking, I waited patiently until he let me go, face contorting against the awkward closeness. Once he did, he held me back by my shoulders and smiled once more,

"How are you, Alpha? Come to say hello? Or…" she looked around sly, leaning in and whispering, "Have you come to see _Gill?_" I shook my head lightly, backing away from him ever so,

"No, no. Well, not exactly. I plan to meet the villagers today." This seemed to please him, a sparkle shining in his eyes,

"Oh! That's wonderful! Would you like Gill to accompany you? I'm sure he's free—"

"No thank you, Mayor Hamilton." I backed away again, moving towards the closest building, "I think I can do this on my own."

I walked away from him, into a blue building right next to the bridge. Opening the door, a small little bell chimed, and a tall man behind a counter smiled at me brightly, cleaning something that looked like a small box with a tiny star-gazer attached to the front. He smiled,

"Well, hello there. I've never seen you before." I nodded, smiling tentatively and walking farther in the store, looking at all the chrome screens and little boxes.

It was rather incredible.

After the man introduced himself as Simon, he explained that the things on the walls and in his hand were cameras. He said that they took and stored pictures so you could have them 'developed' and hung up in your home. It was both confusing and entrancing at the same time.

"Here. Since you look like the artistic type, why don't you take this camera and use it for yourself?" He leaned across the counter and handed me the small little camera and smiled, "Take lots of pictures with it, okay?" I nodded, smiling happily,

"Thank you so much, Simon! I will be sure to take many pictures and show you." He chuckled,

"You remember how to use it, right?" I nodded,

"Yes. Thank you so much." After a few more minutes, I held the camera closely to my chest and walked out, smiling. The people of this town were so nice!

It took most of the afternoon into the night, but I'd made my way around Harmonica Town and met all the townspeople. Candace and Luna and Miss Shelby, the tailors, I'd met Doctor Jin and Miss Irene as well. I met Kathy and Hayden, and Miss Yolanda, Chase's grandmother. Maya and Miss Coleen and Mister Jake, too. They were all so sweet and kind, and very pretty, for humans.

Smiling, I leant over the railing outside of the Tailors, and ran a hand through my hair. The sun had far-since set, and the night air was breezy and cool. Fiddling with the camera in my hands, I pressed the 'on' button and held the small thing up to my eyes, clicking the little silver button that would take the picture. A flash and a small _click!_ sounded, and the picture flashed on the small screen. It was relatively dark, but the rock not too far in the distance was visible, along with a small section of the bridge connecting to the mountain bend. I smiled, turning the camera off, and looking out into the darkened horizon.

Yawning, I turned away from the railing to head back home. But, in the dark street was a silhouetted person standing just out of reach of a streetlight. Blinking, I squinted at them, to no avail of seeing a face. They looked relatively tall and lean, with wild hair. I smiled awkwardly,

"W-Well, hello there."

"Hello… Alphaea." Blinking, I tilted my head at the male voice that came from the person. I didn't recognize it, and the aura emanating from the man seemed both calm and powerful all at once.

"Um… I am sorry for being rude, but have we met?" He stepped forward into my vision and the first thing I noticed were his eyes. One was a magnificent green, the other a striking gold. Both were slightly squinted, yet seemed to absorb the brightness of the stars and sparkle all their own. He was tan, with a strange white marking under his cheek and tan hair that seemed to stick out, one single braid laying on the side of his head. He was adorned in a dark purple robe and white pants, pointed shoes on his feet. In all sense of the word, he was stunning.

"We… have not met… in this life." He walked until he stood a foot away, his eyes boring into mine. I blinked, curiosity taking over the air of intimidation,

"In… this life?" He gave a small nod,

"Yes… You do not remember me… but I remember you."

"I-I have no idea what you are saying, sir…" In all honesty, he did look a tad familiar. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I knew with all my heart that I've seen those eyes and felt this aura somewhere before, but where exactly was a mystery.

"I… know you, Alphaea. I know…. Everything about you." He paused, looking behind me, off into the horizon before he spoke again, "…Everything."

His voice was so soft, so inviting and smooth. I busied my hands with the camera,

"I am sure you do not, sir. I have just moved here yesterday." He took another step forward, his eyes locked and trained on my own. His face was devoid of all emotion,

"There is… no need for formalities, Alphaea." The smallest of smiles graced his face, "We've known… each other far too long… for you to be calling me… sir." He tilted his head, amusement lacing his irises, "Isn't that… right?"

"I have never met you before in my li—"

"I know… who you are." His shoulders rolled back gently and the street lights flickered behind him, "Am I right… Alphaea, Harvest Goddess… of Olympia?"

Everything around us stopped and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AA/N: Oh my god, this chapter. I hate it. So, so much.**

**BUT I ACTUALLY GOT THE PLOT MOVING. …MAYBE. ….I had a plot for this when I started but it died somewhere in the first chapter OTL**

**But… yeah. Here's chapter four. Sadly. /shot**


End file.
